AJIOU (That Love is Stronger Than Death)
by AnjolieKim
Summary: Jongin menemukan sebuah permainan tua yang belum pernah ia dengar bernama “AJIOU”. Secara tidak sengaja, ia membuka pintu penghubung antara dunia kehidupan & kematian. Dan membuat jiwa2 kelam bebas dari singgasananya. Untuk menutup pintu itu kembali, Jongin harus mempertaruhkan hatinya menyelesaikan sebuah tragedi yg terjadi 150 tahun lalu. HunKai / SeKai. Yaoi / Boys Love / DLDR!
1. chapter 1

**Title : AJIOU (That Love is Stronger Than Death)**

 **Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Genre: Horror, Misteri, Supernatural**

 **Author: Anjolie Kim**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Prolog_**

.

.

.

 _5 Juni 2006_

.

.

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Lee Da Young**

* **: Gyeongsangbuk-do, 13 Juli 1987**

 **† : Gyeongsangbuk-do, 5 Juni 2006**

 **"Akulah kebangkitan dan hidup, barang siapa percaya kepada-Ku, ia akan hidup walaupun ia sudah mati"**

 **(Yohanes 11 : 25)**

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana dipemakaman kala itu sangat mengharukan. Tangis pilu dari keluarga yang ditinggalkan, tak dapat lagi terbendungi. Seorang laki-laki yang terlihat paling menonjol kala itu, bukan karena penampilannya, melainkan karena raungan pilu yang membuat sesak. Dia Jongin, kekasih dari orang yang baru dimakamkan. Perjalanan Cinta mereka sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tak kuasa sirna begitu saja seiring kepergian sang kekasih hati. Jongin amat mencintai Da Young, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Mereka sudah terpisah, bahkan sebelum mereka mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan.

 _"Sudah lah Jongin, mari kita pulang, tidak baik untuk mu terus merana disini, lagi pula orang-orang sudah mulai pergi satu persatu. Sudahlah nak.."_

Akhirnya setelah dibujuk, laki-laki itu pun beranjak pergi, walau dengan berat hati, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, berjalan melintasi daerah pemakaman yang sangat luas. Meninggalkan jejak air mata yang menembus masuk ke dalam tanah pemakaman. Tak terasa, hari mulai gelap.

.

.

.

.

 _Pukul 00.00 (6 Juni 2006)_

.

.

Jongin, laki-laki itu tidak bisa tidur. Hatinya masih sakit mengenang kisah Cinta nya yang terhalang oleh takdir. Matanya memanas dan bengkak karena menangis seharian. Tidak, ia tidak membenci takdir, ia tidak pula menyalahkan Tuhan. Tapi ia memang menyesal. Oh sayang... Bahkan tidak ada satupun kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya. Tidak ada hal yang harus ia sesali. Tapi karena kelembutan hatinya, Jongin yang malang tetap menangis menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu rapuh sebenarnya. Sayang beribu sayang...

"Nyiiiittt duk"

Ah suara lantai kayu itu sangat nyaring saat terpijak. Entahlah Jongin yang malang selalu merasa bunyi papan kayu itu saat terpijak terasa aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibawahnya, sehingga tidak bisa tertutup dengan rapat. Tapi Jongin yang malang terlalu malas untuk memeriksa. Lantai kayu rumahnya yang sudah sejak awal menganga itu, tidak pernah diabaikan olehnya. Tapi.. Entah kini suasana hatinya yang sedang berduka. Entah karena pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Entah kenapa, setelah sekian lama akhirnya Jongin tertarik untuk melihat papan kaya itu. Oohh sayang.. Papan kayu yang malang.. Semalang pemiliknya.. Akhirnya kau diperhatikan juga oleh pemilik mu, yang selalu menginjak-injak dirimu, dengan alasan tidak sengaja.

Sayang.. Tidak ada yang tau.. Jongin yang malang, akan terus malang, walau ia menjadi rajin sekalipun...

Jongin... Sepertinya mulai saat ini, kau harus makan yang banyak. Karena kau membutuhkan tenaga yang besar. Mulai saat ini, kisah mu yang baru, akan dimulai.

Maaf Jongin, apapun yang terjadi, maaf beribu maaf, aku...

Tidak Dapat Membantumu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

Hallo~ Saya kembali dengan uname baru. Untuk FF yang sebelum ini, saya benar2 ngestuck buat kelanjutannya :v

Seperti biasa, saya punya target review.. Tp saya gk akan kasih tau berapanya.. Jadi kalo udah lewatin target, nanti saya upload chap berikutnya.. :)

Jadi, jangan lupa review ya..


	2. 1

**Author:**

Anjolie Kim

 **Tittle:**

AJIOU (That Love is Stronger Than Death)

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

 **Support cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

And others cast (Akan datang seiring berjalannya cerita)

 **Rating:**

M

 **Genre:**

Horror, Mystery, Supernatural

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini karya saya sendiri. Terinspirasi dari film OUIJA, tapi saya buat berbeda dari cerita aslinya, dan tidak plagiat dari cerita orang lain. No Copast! No Plagiat!

 **Warning:**

Yaoi / NC 18 / Terima keritik saran tapi tidak terima bash. DLDR!

 **Summary**

Jongin yang sangat sedih karna ditinggal oleh kekasihnya untuk selamanya, memutuskan untuk mencoba permainan bodoh yang ia temukan di dalam papan kayu lantai rumahnya yang terlepas. Permainan itu mirip seperti permainan yang sering ia tonton di film horror barat. Tapi uniknya, semua yang ada dipermainan itu... TERBALIK!

An EXO Fanfiction. (HunKai) RnR!

 **Happy Reading -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Desa Yangdong, adalah sebuah desa tradisional dari Dinasti Joseon yang terletak di Gangdong-myeon, 16 km ke arah tenggara dari Gyeongju, Gyeongsangbuk-do, Korea Selatan. Desa ini terletak di Selatan gunung Seolchang dan terbentuk mengikuti kondisi alam dengan topografi gunung dan lembah.

Desa ini masih mempertahankan adat istiadat rakyat dan juga bangunan tradisional bergaya arsitektur tradisional khas Dinasti Joseon.

Dimana status menentukan tata letak rumah. Dataran tinggi khusus untuk rumah beratap genting yang dihuni kalangan atas, sementara dataran rendah untuk rumah beratap jerami yang dihuni nelayan dan petani.

Disanalah Jongin tinggal. Kim Jongin termasuk kalangan sederhana didesa itu, rumah peninggalan orang tuanya adalah rumah bernuansa Kayu dengan atap genting.

Jongin dikenal sebagai anak yang baik ramah. Masyarakat didesa Yangdong sangat senang dengan Jongin. Ia adalah tipikal anak ceria yang suka berkelana di sekitar desa itu. Ia juga sering membantu para nelayan dan petani disana. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Jongin benar-benar terpuruk kala itu. Ia berubah menjadi anak pendiam, semua keceriaan nya sirna seolah dibawa pergi seiring kepergian orang tuanya. Pada dasarnya, Jongin adalah anak yang lemah, ia terbiasa dengan Kasih sayang yang orang tuanya berikan. Ia terbiasa dengan hidup enak. Dan dia harus dihempaskan dengan fakta, tidak ada lagi semua kenikmatan itu.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika seorang gadis menghampiri Jongin yang sedang terpuruk, menghiburnya dengan candaan ringan, tapi mampu membuat Jongin tertawa. Dari sana lah Cinta itu dimulai...

Hubungan mereka memang tidak seindah yang ada di Drama Korea, terkadang pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil menghiasi hari-hari mereka. Namun, Jongin selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya, Jongin dan Da Young menjalin hubungan, bahkan Jongin sudah berniat untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan. Tapi fakta menyakitkan menghantam Jongin.. Ternyata selama ini Da Young menyimpan rahasia besar, dan Jongin tidak mengetahuinya. Da Young menderita kanker getah bening stadium akhir. Hal itu Jongin ketahui karna saat Jongin berencana untuk melamar Da Young, gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Lantas Jongin langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi vonis dokter meluluh lantakkan dunia Jongin..

Pupus sudah harapan Jongin untuk menikahi gadis yang dicintainya.

Jongin sangat marah, merasa tersakiti, merasa terkhianati karena tidak ada 1 pun orang yang mengatakan hal sepenting itu padanya. Tapi, dia lebih marah lagi kepada dirinya sendiri, karena kebodohannya, bahkan dia tidak sadar ada yang disembunyikan dari gadisnya. Bahkan dia tidak tau arti dibalik wajah pucat Da Young selama ini, arti dibalik kata-kata terselubung yang selalu gadis itu ucapkan kepadanya.. "Jongin.. Andai aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini..."

Jongin memang anak yang baik, dia bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, atas apa yang Tuhan lakukan pada takdirnya.

Bahkan saat orang tuanya meninggal pun, Jongin juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia merasa ia adalah anak yang nakal, yang selalu keluyuran keluar rumah, sehingga Tuhan mengambil orang tuanya.

Jongin memang seorang laki-laki. Tapi pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa semua pria sama saja itu tidak berlaku bagi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke kehidupan yang sekarang.

Entah motivasi dari mana, tapi sepertinya, efek stres yang sedang melanda Jongin saat ini, akhirnya ia punya niatan untuk melihat lebih jelas ke papan kayu lantai rumahnya yang terlepas itu. Bisa bahaya pikirnya, kalau tidak lihat-lihat jalan, bisa tersandung.

Krieeettttt...

"Hmm sudah ku duga, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal papan ini, sehingga tidak mau tertutup sempurna, tapi... Apa ini?? Sebuah kotak???"

Dilihatnya kotak itu, design nya aneh, ada ukiran-ukiran rumit, dengan matahari dan bulan sebagai penyegel nya. Kotak itu berdesign seperti jendela, dengan belahan tengah, jadi untuk membukanya, perlu mengangkat sisi depan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tulisan pertama yang menyita perhatian Jongin adalah

 ** _'A J I O U'_**

"Hmm apa ini? Apakah ini sebuah permainan kata-kata? Tapi tunggu dulu, bagaimana bisa benda ini ada disini? Lalu, kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak pernah cerita ya? Aduh kotak ini faedah nya apa sih.."

Jongin yang dilanda rasa penasaran pun membolak balik kotak tersebut, berharap menemukan secercah jalan terang.

Tapi nihil.. Kotak tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda apa-apa sebagai petunjuknya.

"Hmm apa mungkin petunjuk dari kotak ini terpisah ya? Apa aku harus membongkar papan kayu ini? Tapi.. Akan sulit untuk memperbaikinya lagi.. Tapi.. Yasudahlah.."

Akhirnya Jongin yang lugu dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuka satu persatu papan kayu yang ada disekitar papan yang terbuka sebelumnya. Hanya beberapa, karena Jongin tidak mau mengambil resiko, memperbaiki rumahnya yang ia rusak sendiri.

Tapi karena dibawah papan itu adalah tanah, entah motivasi dari mana Jongin yang malas tiba-tiba 1000x lipat menjadi rajin. Jongin yang mendadak rajin adalah orang sakit jiwa, ditengah malam kelabu seperti ini, dia dengan semangatnya menggali lubang. Bukan bukan... Ia bukannya mencari harta karun.. Ia hanya berniat untuk mencari titik terang dari maksud kotak aneh itu...

Yaampun Jongin.. Apa salah nya kau tunggu hingga esok pagi, lalu tanyakan kepada tetangga atau teman dekatmu apa kegunaan kotak itu..

Setelah membuat lubang dengan kedalaman dan diameter yang lumayan, akhirnya Jongin menemukan apa yang ia cari.. Sebuah kertas.. Atau mungkin surat.. Teronggok didalam tanah, bahkan warnanya sudah tidak putih lagi..

Lalu Jongin menarik kertas itu untuk keluar, tapi terasa sangat sulit. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menahan kertas itu, rasanya sangat berat. Tidak mungkin bila hanya segulung kertas berat untuk ditarik..

Karena sulit, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penggalian.. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, hanya beberapa tanah saja yang harus disingkirkan. Tapi efeknya luar biasa..

Bagaimana mungkin.. Aduh bagimana ya menjelaskannya...

Itu.. Itu tuh... Ya ampun.. Kertas itu...

Kertas itu berada disebuah genggaman..

Hah? Genggaman? Apa yang menggenggamnya?

Yang jelas bukan manusia, karena manusia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan didalam tanah tertutup, apa lagi diatas nya adalah rumah..

Tapi.. Itu...

Fakta mencengangkan, sukses membuat Jongin shock setengah mati.. Bahkan ekspresi shock yang Jongin perlihatkan, lebih ajib daripada ekspresi shock nya saat mengetahui Da Young sakit.

Sebuah gulungan kertas berada di genggaman sebuah tangan tengkorak..

Tapi hanya tangannya saja. Entah ada yang lainnya, yang jelas kematian Da Young tidak membuat Jongin yang penakut menjadi berani.

Jongin tidak sampai hati jika harus menggali lagi.. Akhirnya, dengan sisa-sisa tenaga dan nyalinya.. Jongin menarik paksa kertas itu dari genggaman tangan tengkorak, lalu Jongin kubur lagi, tanah yang sudah digalinya, dan ditutupnya papan itu semampunya.

 _Jongin quotes: "Tidak apa-apa asal dan tidak rapi, yang penting lari dulu dari sini"_

Jongin yang lugu akhirnya berlari ke kamarnya. Tidak melupakan sebuah kotak dan kertas yang susah payah didapatkannya.

 _Jongin quotes ke 2: "Menjadi rajin itu ternyata sulit"_

Oke, Jongin benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Bukan karena menggali tanah, tapi karena ketakutan.. Akhirnya, Jongin terbang ke alam mimpi, hendak mengusir ketakutannya.

Biarkanlah ia tertidur.. Karena, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin, sampai kapan ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

.

.

.

.

Hallo~ Terimakasih buat yang udah review :)

Jadi gini, kalo ada waktu luang yang banyak, saya berencana untuk membuat cerita ini di webtoon :) Ditambah dengan faktor, saya ngetik di HP, jadi maaf saya gk bisa buat panjang2..

Mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang susah dipahami (karna saya juga susah menyampaikannya gimana hehe :v)

Kalo digambarin, bisa ngerti gitu maksudnya apa..

Jadi intinya.. Belom tau sih mau buat kapan. Yang penting nanti cerita ini mau dibuat versi komiknya di webtoon. Tapi maaf banget, cast nya gk bisa Yaoi, karna di webtoon Indonesia, katanya temen saya, cerita yang mengandung unsur2 LGBT dicekal gt, apa gimana sih.. Intinya gk boleh gt deh..

Mungkin dibikin yang versi GS nya bersetting di Indonesia gt kali ya..

Sekali lagi, jan lupa review nya ya.. Biar saya semangat juga ngelanjutinnya.. Terima Kasih.. :)


End file.
